The OMEGA Ninja
by alphaomega20
Summary: A new Ninja arrives in Konoha with strange, wicked Jutsu, a new rival, or a pawn in something much more sinister? My first Fanfic enjoy! OC/Hina and slight: Naru/Saku Neji/Ten.
1. Ninja Clash, teams colide!

Chapter 1: Ninja clash, teams collide

_**Chapter 1: Ninja clash, teams collide!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own any original characters brought into this scenario. **_

**Sasuke's POV**

In a lush green bush, a wary eye wandered around the scene before it. A large, open expanse of grassy land lay before it, yet it could not see what it so urgently sought. Then, the moment of truth, a slight rustling in the foliage nearby, the signal had been given, it was time to act.

Five Kunai knives were gripped fiercely by one hand, while the other readied to launch its owner as fast as it could. He was off, racing through the underbrush, trying to keep pace with a particularly excitable Naruto, which wouldn't be easy. He had been strangely adamant in his plan though, he had sounded so sure.

So, just this once, Sasuke had allowed him to formulate a battle plan. To Sasuke's great surprise and relief it had not been some simple, attention warranting farce, but a solid, effective strategy.

They would each stay a certain distance apart, moving in timed intervals towards their target. But suddenly, the sprinting Sasuke came to a shuddering stop, as if utterly paralyzed by some unknown force. Instantly, he knew what had occurred, he had been spotted.

'Shikamaru!' He shouted in frustration, the shadow possession Jutsu forcing his muscles to remain tight and clenched, this would tax him of his strength greatly.

An irritatingly smug Shikamaru wandered out from his hiding place, a burrow beside a large tree. 'You guys, always rushing, sometimes you've got to take things more slowly.'

Sasuke cursed under his breath, he had been wondering why they had seen no trace of Shikamaru and his squad until now, yet still that was only one of the three squad members, where were the others?

Sasuke only grinned back defiantly, 'Well it's not as though we can count of you and you're squad to come at us, if we'd waited for you we'd be there all day.'

Shikamaru scoffed, 'Not likely, that slave driver Ino wanted us to squash Sakura's team, if it was the last thing we did. She can be such a drag when she get's fired up, especially around Sakura. Anyway, Choji, not to rush you or anything, but my Chakra is running a little low.'

Sasuke's eyes widened; the two of them together? Now that was trouble, especially since his team-mates were no-where to be found.

'Human Boulder!' was all Sasuke heard in response to Shikamaru's comment and in a matter of moments, the vast, bulbous form on an expanded Choji came charging blindly out from the trees. Well, the Shinobi did seem to have some control over his general direction, but it was greatly limited.

He thanked lady luck for the fact that the position he was in was mere inches from the path of what was, quite literally, a "human boulder". Sasuke was lost for a moment, unable to grasp exactly why Choji would choose to avoid him, surely the Ninja would be able to adjust, just enough to deal a deadly blow to his adversary…unless…

The Flag! With Choji's speed using this Jutsu, he would have their flag and win the game before Naruto even reached the other side. Sakura was already probably in a tangle with Ino, those two could sniff each other out in a match like hunting hounds.

**Naruto's POV **

Meanwhile, the team's number one hyperactive knucklehead Ninja was in fact racing back towards their own side, victorious flag in hand, laughing all the way. He simply couldn't believe his luck, no sign of any enemy the whole way! And when he managed to arrive at the flag sight, no one stood guard. Naruto had heard of negligent Ninja before, but what kind of team where they facing here? All he had to do was find his way back to his team's side of the field and victory was there's, too easy.

He raced across the open field that was the center of their playing field, leaping for joy when he found no-one there to stop him. His kooky grin and overjoyed bounds came to an abrupt end, as he noticed something large, round and out of control, heading right for him, from their side. There was just one explanation for such a phenomenon, Choji Akimichi had gotten a hold of their flag and was now racing back to their side to claim victory, this would never do.

The future Hokage would never admit defeat from someone like Choji, there was just no way. So, with a quick hand sign, a multitude of shadow clones had constructed a living wall, a blockade against the speeding mass.

Choji's formidable Jutsu collided with Naruto's shadow clones, showing some sign of resistance, but the shadow clones quickly dispersed into puffs of white smoke, all that running had left Naruto without the necessary Chakra, he had only just managed to create the number of clones required to block Choji, but he couldn't possibly strengthen them all to the required standard, not been he had that much energy. Choji raced through and, undoing the Jutsu, held up squad seven's flag, Naruto had let them down.

Back at the training area, by three wooden beams, the Sensei from each squad stood waiting. But Choji and Naruto stood proudly together, it was a good match of capture the flag. Besides, Naruto could always claim he had put up an impressive fight in a tooth and nail stand off between the pair, but still, no matter which way he tried to put it, he had lost to Choji, that in itself was a let down.

The pair was surprised to see Asuma and Kakashi standing vigilant watch over an explosive looking Sakura and Ino. Sasuke and Shikamaru were also sitting patiently awaiting the final result.

'What happened with those too?' Choji asked gruffly, pointing at the pair of forcefully separated females.

'It was rather disappointing actually,' Asuma began; his voice stern and ominous.

'Yes, these two were found fighting indecently by every stretch of the word, hair pulling, name calling, you'd think they had never had a day of training in their life.'

Sakura's expression changed from one of rage to one of sheepish cowardice, looking in the opposite direction to her Sensei, Ino wasn't much different.

'Anyway, how'd the other teams go?' Naruto asked excitedly, trying to avoid Sasuke's condescending glance, he was obviously not pleased with Naruto's performance.

Asuma looked up, seemingly forgetting the disappointment caused by his student, 'Yes, now that was interesting…' He drew the sentence out, tugging at Naruto's patience.


	2. A new Arrival

Chapter two, the plot thickens here even if this chapters a little short…

Chapter two, the plot thickens here even if this chapters a little short….

'What! You mean it's already finished? Well, who won already?'

Guy's team had been facing Kurenai's squad in the meantime in a tournament devised by their Sensei's to keep them competitive, this obviously didn't need any helping along in the case of Sakura and Ino. But one team had a one slight alteration. Shino Aburame, one of the members from Kurenai's squad, had left the leaf village a while ago, some mission with his Father, wasn't due back for a long time, that was all Naruto had been told about it, much to his annoyance.

In the meantime by some coincidence, a young Genin that had recently appeared in the leaf village to take his place, for the time being. Such alterations were rare, but the boy was alone when he entered the village and needed acquaintances of some sort, a place to stay even. Thus far he had been in the residence of the Hokage, as a guest. No one had yet seen him use any Jutsu and the mark on his headband indicated a village of origin unknown to anyone in Konoha. His Jutsu would be foreign, and naturally Naruto couldn't wait to view these exotic moves for himself. Apparently not even the boy's partners, Hinata and Kiba had witnessed any Jutsu yet, which made Naruto wonder how they would formulate any sort of strategy.

So, without an answer for Naruto the group rushed over to where the other groups had gathered, having finished with speed that shocked even the teachers, it had to have gone one way pretty fast.

Naruto guessed that Guy's squad would have won; he knew Tenten was nothing too great when it came to combat, but both Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga were sights to see on the battlefield.

So needless to say, it came as a shock to Naruto to find what they did; the other combatants were huddled around something, or someone. It took Naruto to realize that someone was being loaded onto a stretcher; his first thought was that it was the new kid; he must have got it really bad from the opponent.

At least, that's what he thought at first, until he noticed the boy that was occupying his thoughts, sitting calmly under a nearby tree watching the event unfold. Naruto's eyes widened with sudden realization, the only person not in the group and thus the person lying in the stretcher was…Neji. As he barged his way to the front of the group his fears were realized, starring up at him, through eyes that could barely be called open at all, was the prodigy of the Hyuga clan.

'Neji…who…how?' The distressed boy spluttered.

The other boy grinned weakly, blood trickling down the side of his face as his muscles moved, and pointed with a hand smothered with cuts and bruises at the new boy, Akira Omega. Naruto turned his gaze to the unnervingly confident youth, who only smiled and waved in response.

'I hope I didn't rough you up too bad Neji, I want you on your feet so you can begin training for our next encounter…'

Naruto, amongst other newcomers were utterly stunned to find what they did, who was this new Ninja that he could outclass one of the strongest Shinobi of his generation? He also noticed that the boy, more or less, had no markings on him, he had gone through the battle unscathed.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the memory of how hard he had to fight to squeeze a victory from Neji during the Chunin exams. That had been a long and ugly brawl. Now this boy comes in, all alone and beats the pants off of the kid, something definitely wasn't right and Naruto was going to find out what it was, even if he had to fight Akira himself.

What sparked Naruto's curiosity the most was the boy's headband, boasting a symbol completely alien to him, and everyone else in the hidden leaf village for that matter. The symbol was the image "" With an A in the middle of the semicircle; Naruto had no idea what it meant.

To the groups relief no one else had sustained such grievous bodily harm, but at least Neji was conscious, still…The state he was in, if someone here could do something like that, Naruto had to challenge him.


	3. The Mysterious Shinobi

Something a little longer for you, enjoy

_**Something a little longer for you, enjoy!**_

As it turned out, Asuma's team's victory meant nothing over squad seven; the team chickened out of the next and final match, having seen what had become of Neji. According to almost everyone there it had seemed like a logical conclusion, even though Tenten and Lee had actually fared well, though that was probably due to the fact that they did not face Akira, they had met his teammates.

Naruto however would accept no such thing, giving up without even trying, it was unspeakable to him! Why did they even bother winning the first round? He gave the squad a piece of his mind, but was quickly and effectively restrained by Kakashi Sensei.

Once he had quieted down, he was left to fume alone, while overhearing a talk amongst the teachers nearby, they had brought Akira into the conversation.

'If you don't mind me asking…what exactly did you do to Neji in there?' Guy began quick calm for one who had just seen his pupil pummeled.

'Yeah, we noticed you two getting at each others throats verbally, before the match had even begun, Kurenai picked up.

Naruto thought he saw the boys fists clench and unclench several times before he answered. 'That boy…Neji, he was the one doing most of the intimidation, he made me…angry.' The coolness of the boys tone sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

'So, you did…that to him? Remember, the game was capture the flag, it wasn't a sparring match out there.'

'He got in my way by chance, if I had come by another opponent, they may have not been in such bad shape as Neji, he was…unfortunate.'

'Still…how did you do it?' Guy commanded, not angry in the least, curious was a better term, almost excited. If someone could so easily best his star pupil, he wanted to know how it had been accomplished.

The boy grinned faintly, as if enjoying the curiosity of the adults. 'The intricacies of my secret Jutsu are to remain hidden to all but those who witness them first hand, but if you really want to know, you are free to ask Neji when he is well.'

Naruto frowned, he did not like this kid one bit, though he couldn't imagine exactly why. He talked curiously, never insulting, what about him was not to like? In fact it had seemed that he had snatched glances at Ino looking in Akira's general direction, or was Naruto imagining that?

Anyway, Naruto could not imagine this well spoken, obviously powerful Ninja to be interested in someone as loud mouthed and obnoxious as Ino.

But he didn't trouble himself with the details of that, after a while, when the boy left for a formal meeting with the Hokage, while Naruto was left to wander with his squad.

'You lost that for us, I hope you're happy Naruto!' Sakura began, but Naruto wasn't in the mood for this, so he tuned out and just kept walking.

In a darkened room, Akira Omega sat formally, facing the Fifth Hokage. The only other occupants of the room were two Onbu Black Ops, standing guard for the Hokage.

'I've already heard about your little tussle with the Hyuga boy today, what I heard was not encouraging.'

The edges of the boys lips curved into a slight smile, 'My, word travels fast in the leaf village.'

'That's not the point,' She continued, authority evident in her voice, 'the point is that you've waltzed into this village, without any one else to vouch for you, and with no indication as to your history, so I think it's time you start explaining yourself.'

'As you wish, ask any questions,' the boy said, with a slight bow.

'Very well, I will not ask you to tell me the Jutsu that you used to defeat Neji Hyuga, but I do want to know where you are from and why you've come to the hidden leaf village.'

'The boy thought for a moment then replied, 'Well, before here I had a home in the land of waves, then the land of Wind, then the land of Lightning…'

'Very nice, but what is your village of origin? Your headband is unfamiliar, even to me.'

The boy frowned, not unpleased, only puzzled, 'I'm not sure I understand the question.'

The Hokage was becoming impatient, 'Who gave you that headband? Where were you born?'

The boy sat there for a few moments, as if trying to get his mind around an entirely new concept, 'Village of origin…not sure I have one of those…'

The Hokage slammed her fist on the desk in which she sat, 'Don't play games with me Akira! Just tell me where you got the headband from!'

The boy's eyes widened, 'Oh, this?' He said, adjusting the metallic plate of his headband, receiving a stiff nod from the woman.

'Well…to be honest…I can't really remember who gave me this, I've had it for as long as I can remember.'

The Hokage's eyes widened, 'You mean you have no recollection of your homeland at all?'

'None in the least,' the boy replied innocently.

'Well…this is odd, fine, but why come to the hidden leaf village?'

The boy merely shrugged, 'I've been traveling from village to village for all my life, as far back as I can remember anyway. I've heard good things about this village recently, thought I'd see it for myself.'

'How long will you be here?'

Another careless shrug, 'Sometimes I stay in villages for years, sometimes just days, but actually from what I've seen so far this village may make a good home for me. If I could be given basic residency, or even a guest room, I could earn my keep as a Shinobi. I think we can both agree that I have potential in that field.'

The Hokage didn't reply for some time. 'That's being mild about it…well, I could slot you in as a fourth member to Kurenai's squad, a little unconventional, but I think it'll work considering you're already familiar with the other members.'

The boy beamed in response, 'That would be very hospitable of you, Lord Hokage.'

The woman only nodded, 'Best be on your way then, you can go inform Kurenai. Until we find a place for you, for now you shall continue staying in the Hokage's castle.'

The boy bowed, then turned to leave, but the Hokage called to him as he opened the door. 'Yes?'

'I'm not sure what Jutsu you used on Neji Hyuga, but let me say we haven't had anyone showing this much potential in a long time. I've heard there's no way of getting you to tell me of your Jutsu, but what if I was to arrange a sparring match with another Genin from another squad? Would you be willing to fight the battle publicly?'

The boy considered this for a moment before finally answering, 'I understand you are all curious, but the risk of hazard would be too great.' Then he left.

The Fifth Hokage sighed, 'Well, maybe I can get another Genin to challenge him to a match, that way he'll have to use his Jutsu.

When the room was silent one of the guards said, 'Which Genin will you get to fight him? After knocking off the Hyuga kid I don't think the others will be too eager.'

But the Hokage only chuckled, 'Oh I think I know just the guy, he'd jump at the opportunity to fight someone with such a reputation.'

'If you don't mind me asking Miss, who is that?'

Another chuckle from the Hokage, she seemed to be anticipating the confrontation, 'Naruto Uzumaki'.


	4. A test of strength

Akira used up the days that followed training with his new teammates, though he strictly used only Jutsu he had learnt from the many villages he had gone to in his travels, he could not risk any others

Akira used up the days that followed training with his new teammates, though he strictly used only Jutsu he had learnt from the many villages he had gone to in his travels, he could not risk any others.

He also got along with his partners quite well. Kiba, who was keen to face off against someone with such a wide variety of Jutsu at any time of the day and Hinata, who's sweet voice and shy words betrayed her formidable Jutsu, the same as Neji's, if not quite as developed. From sparring with Hinata, Akira discovered just how big a deal it was that he had bested Neji with such ease, though, if it wasn't for him using _that_ defiled Justu he probably would have lost.

But he enjoyed their company and they had learned to enjoy his, even if Hinata still had trouble throwing together a solid sentence around him, but he got the impression that such behavior was normal from her.

One fine day, as the group took a break from their rigorous training schedule, they were confronted by another Ninja, the one with spiky blonde hair and an orange outfit, Naruto something…

'Hey, new kid!' He called, pointing a challenging finger in his direction, 'You and me, right here, right now!'

Akira scoffed, 'You cannot be serious, I've just finished several hard hours of training with my teammates, and you expect me just to fight you?'

'Well…yes actually I do, if you can beat Neji Hyuga without getting a scratch on you, then fighting me after some training should be a walk in the park!'

The boy frowned, 'There's something you should understand about my fight with Neji Hyuga,' He began slowly. His tone caught Naruto's interest.

'I have a trait…not a Kekeigenkai as such, more f a genetic deformity, when I get a great rush of emotion, such as sorrow, anger or excitement, ample amounts of adrenaline are produced, providing me with almost inhuman levels of Chakra.'

The other two looked up at him in surprise, they had not been told of any of this before. Naruto seemed confused, 'and?' he said testily.

'If I were to fight you now, feeling no such vigorous emotions and drained of Chakra, you would beat me hands down, there's no point.'

Naruto grinned, delighted by some new revelation. 'Fine, then don't fight me, and prove to your teammates that you're just a coward!'

Akira knew the boy was only trying to anger him, so he would agree to a match. If anything, Kiba grinned as well, the chance to see the boy's true potential was an opportunity not to be passed up.

'Yeah Akira, though I wouldn't blame you, Naruto's pretty tough, even if he did flunk out on the basic graduation exam three times.'

Akira looked over at Kiba, 'Are you implying that such a Shinobi could beat me?'

'Well…he…actually beat me…' Kiba added sheepishly, turning away in shame.

'So what's the problem? You and I are a close match, then he should be able to beat me. Besides, I don't want to fight Naruto, there would be no point.'

Beside him, Hinata nodded her agreement, 'Yes, sometimes it takes more of a man not to fight…' She said, turning away blushing as Akira glanced at her.

'See? The lady agrees with me…'

'Fine fine…but you're still proving what a spineless coward you are, poor little Akira, can't even handle a school flunky after a little training?' Naruto edged him further.

Finally, Akira sighed, 'People like you, thinking they can handle anything, very well, if you voluntarily incurred my rage, like Neji did, then you will share his fate…'

'No!' Hinata cried out, then added more quietly, 'I mean…It would be nice if w...we could all just…g…get along.'

'While I agree with you, I also think it's time I show people like this just what it means to anger me, then maybe I won't get any more of these bizarre challenges.' The look in his eyes shifted as he stood, they became like whole, round opals, flecks of sparkling blue, green and many other colors washing around his eyes as the light hit them.

'Naruto only smiled in anticipation; finally, he would get to see this guy's power.

They stood facing each other, while Hinata and Kiba stood back, by the three wooden beams. 'Very well, at your ready,' He said formally, motioning the space before him in challenge.

'Right, here I come!' Naruto charged blindly at his opponent, many Kunai adorning his knuckles.

Akira spread his legs wide and placed both his palms on the floor before saying: 'Forgive me in advance, Hell's Gate Jutsu!' He barked, and slowly, the ground around Naruto began to shift and change, until he stood on ground that looked like it could have been at the base of a volcano, red-black stone, and smooth as glass now lay at Naruto's feet. He stopped his assault, looking around him in confusion.

'Omega style, summoning Jutsu, Beasts of burden!' Akira's stance had still not changed.

Suddenly, all manner of distorted mandibles began breaking free from the glass-like stone: claws, talons and tentacles amongst the hideous things. Naruto gasped loudly, looking for a point at which he could run from the rocky surface, but he was quickly surrounded, as if the rock was a gate to Hell itself, and now all manner of unholy things were breaking through.

But, as he soon discovered, the things would not emerge further than their mandibles, the beasts themselves were still trapped. But they still proceeded to effectively tied Naruto to the spot where he stood, completely unable to move, let alone form any further hand signs.

'Now, you are helpless, you may as well surrender.'

'N…never! I will not be beaten in one move!'

Akira sighed, 'Very well, let's make it an even two, and then we'll call it a day.' He straightened, making several alien hand signs before saying: 'Omega style, Monstrosity Jutsu!' His left arm disappeared beneath the folds of his garment, to be replaced explosively by a mass of several swinging, green tentacles. The things themselves were large enough to be from some titanic monster of legend, completely out of proportion with Akira's body. His teammates watched on in fascinated horror.

The force at which they were thrown at Naruto was so great that he was forced from the monsters' grip and flung toward the trees, where he sat, seemingly unconscious.

'Naruto!' Hinata called, soft voice unable to carry much weight, but her concern was visible enough.

Akira only raised a hand in a gesture of silence, something was happening. The three teammates looked on as Akira's tentacles hung there wriggling, Naruto slowly began to rise.

Akira smirked, 'I've been told you're hard to keep down, but you've had your demonstration of my Jutsu, now I suggest you leave.'

Naruto returned his smile and added weakly, 'That has got to be….the most…' He tried.

'Awesome thing I have ever seen! How on earth did you do a Jutsu like that? Can you teach me that?!'

Akira laughed heartily, joined in by his friends, 'It's only learnable by the people of my clan, sorry.' He continued to laugh in good nature, but abruptly stopped, falling flat on his face.

The remaining trio gasped, rushing to his aid. To their relief the boy was still conscious, though he was completely unable to move. 'Sorry if I startled you guys, my hidden Jutsu use up all my Chakra, or at least as much as they can afford to use without killing me, before they start using up my anger Chakra. I'll be fine, if unable to move for a while.'

But Hinata Hyuga wasn't so easily convinced, 'you…f…fell pretty…h…hard…and you got hurt…during training w…with Kiba.'

'So? It's not like I can get up and walk to the hospital, I'm not going to be able to lift my arm for at least and hour.'

'Naruto…Kiba…can you guys c…carry him to the…h…hospital?'

Kiba snorted, 'You kidding me? Why should we?' Naruto's comment was similar.

'Because, you dolts, it was the two of you that pressured me into using those Jutsu in the first place, I think you owe me tat much…' Akira countered, struggling with each word. Something lie admiration flashed across Hinata's features, despite his current state he could still take on a firm voice with his partners and argue effectively.

'…Fine, we'll get you to the hospital, but don't expect us to wipe your wounds.'

'Getting me to the hospital was all I asked.'

So, reluctantly, Naruto and Kiba lifted a lifeless Akira onto their shoulders and began escorting him back to the suburban area of Konoha, Hinata at their side.


	5. Bonds formed

Hope you like this one 

**Hope you like this one ******

Akira was a little surprised when Hinata took his hand was they walked, squeezing it reassuringly. 'You'll be fine,' she muttered, without stuttering, though she was still blushing as she so often did. That to surprised Akira, she usually only blushed notably while in the presence of Naruto.

He forced his mouth to twitch into a smile, 'I know full well I'll be fine, these Jutsu only ever take a certain amount of Chakra from me, all I need is some rest.'

She continued to blush, looking away, 'Y…yes, of course, s…sorry,' she replied hastily, dislodging her fingers from his.

Akira raised his eyebrows, 'You've done nothing to be sorry for, you were only looking out for me. Oh and by the way; you didn't need to let go of my hand.'

Hinata looked over at him, turning a deeper shade of red, 'Oh…well then…' She ended her statement there, finishing it by taking up his hand once more.

Akira grinned at her, 'your grip allows blood and energy to return to these parts of my body faster,' He explained, he didn't explain how there was a second reason as to why he had asked her to retake his hand…

That whole time the other two remained silent; too preoccupied with the struggle to keep Akira's body moving, something Akira was grateful for at that moment.

As promised, the pair of boys taxied the stricken Shinobi to the hospital, leaving the staff to have to tend to him. Yet Hinata stayed, something about learning to become a medical Ninja, she had stuttered too much for him to get a clear reception.

She found him a vacant room, while a team of nurses carried him on a stretcher to the bed. He lay there, stiff as a board as Hinata cleaned and dressed his wounds, which were nothing more than scrapes and bruises. He did his best to disguise his pleasure as Hinata cleaned him, like a helpless infant. Apparently he did so well enough, because she showed no signs of anything being out of the ordinary.

When she was done, and was about to leave him for rest, Akira stopped her. 'Hinata…wait a moment would you?' He asked casually, waiting for her to sit back down.

'I've heard there's a dance of sorts on tomorrow, and all the people who played capture the flag with us the other day will be attending…'

Hinata took a few moments to try and figure out what he was trying to say, 'I think I know where you're headed with this, would you like me to ask one of the other girls for you?'

Akira was taken aback, 'Not at all, silly, I was intending on asking you to go with me actually…'

He waited for another moment and watched as her face grew consistently darker shades of red, until she looked like her head was a giant tomato. Akira had to suppress an amused grin; he seemed to have completely silenced the girl. When the silence became long and awkward Akira said: 'If you keep this up we'll still be here by the time the event begins.'

The words seemed to snap Hinata beck into reality after the long silence. 'Oh yes well…'

'I know I'm new here, but I'm already quite sure that out of all the women in this village, I would like you to accompany me the most.'

It looked as though this would send her into another silent mode, but she did her best to reply this time. 'Well…its…n…not as though I w…was going t…to ask anyone else…actually…I wasn't p…planning on…going at all…'

Akira looked down in disappointment, which made Hinata reply hastily. 'But…now I m…might be able…to go….with you…if you w…want…'

Akira's head shot up, beaming with pleasure. 'So, you'd really want to go with me?'

Hinata sat down on the side of the bed, caressing his check with the back of her hand gently, which sent shivers through Akira's body. 'No-one h…has ever…asked me to…something l…like this.'

'There's a first time for everything my dear,' He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek quickly.

Hinata gasped, as if it was the last thing she was expecting, her other hand came up to hold the spot where she had been kissed. Again she was speechless, starring aimlessly at the boy.

'So, how about it?'

Hinata only nodded slowly, other than that her position hadn't changed at all.

'C'mon Hinata, I need a little more confirmation than that,' He said, almost laughing.

'I…I…I…' She repeated dumbly.

'C'mon Hinata, you can say it.'

'I w…will g…go with…you.'

Akira nodded, 'That wasn't so hard was it?'

Hinata nodded again, getting up, preparing to leave, 'I g…guess I should…pick something to wear…' The she was gone, blushing all the way.

So Akira was left to himself, grinning from ear to ear, he had actually gotten a date, with the girl whose pearly glance had clutched his heart. Things were getting interesting around Konoha; Akira wondered how long they would last…


	6. A joyful Occasion

Sorry if I've been slow to update, not sure how many people are even reading this, so comments would be appreciated

**Sorry if I've been slow to update, not sure how many people are even reading this, so comments would be appreciated **

The night arrived, Akira had been given the appropriate attire by the Hokage herself, she had been looking after him quite well. He wasn't sure who had told the Hokage about his attendance to the night, but he knew that whoever it was, they also told her about his little performance with Naruto.

'I've heard about your Jutsu, it's been spreading like wildfire throughout the whole village,' she said, as she delivered the formal clothes to his modestly sized room.

"Jeez," He thought, "It had only been one day."

'But it's good to see you're fitting in, an event like this should be one looked forward too, yes?'

Akira nodded, 'Indeed.'

'Yes, especially when you've got a date…someone with short black hair and pearly, lavender eyes….'

'How did you know?!' Akira snapped, not angry, just curious, a tone of voice he had adopted from Guy Sensei.

'I didn't,' She answered with a sly smile, 'you just told me. I only thought since she was on your squad, you'd get close to her before any other girl. And since you've decided to go to this thing at all, you being new around here and all, I figured there had o be a reason for it.'

The youth huffed, 'Very clever.'

'Anyway, it's nice to see you're fitting in, oh, and before I forget…'

'Yes?' Akira asked expectantly, as the Hokage began to leave.

'The Jutsu you used; never heard of it myself, it's…interesting.'

Her tone, while leaving him puzzled, was utterly unfathomable. He wondered what exactly she'd meant by that, but he didn't dwell on it, he had better things to do.

So he prepared himself, and then began the trek towards the Hyuga estate. When he arrived he was met not by the girl whose innocent gaze and sweet voice that had won his heart, but by her cousin, the one who he had beaten that day, during capture the flag: Neji Hyuga.

He had a stern look about him, still partially swathed in bandages, but he seemed able to move quite freely and was apparently headed to the dance as well. He stopped in front of the gate to the estate, barring Akira's path.

'No hard feelings, I hope,' Akira began, starring unwavering into Neji's challenging eye.

He smirked, looking away, 'You are strong, there's no doubt about that, but don't expect me to loose to you next time…'

'I don't Neji, in fact I look forward to it, a fight that will test me surely.'

Neji seemed pleased by his response, 'Good, because I won't get caught by your Jutsu next time.' Then he stood aside, to let Akira through.

'Oh and, I may despise my cousin for being born into the main branch of my household, but if you try anything funny…'

He was cut off by his rival, 'You may stop fretting Neji, the day I lay a harmful hand on Hinata is the day I break both her heart and mine.'

Again, Neji seemed satisfied, if a little surprised 'Very well, but I'll be watching you…'

'If it puts your mind at ease, the by all means, watch me,' He countered levelly.

So they parted ways, Neji headed for the dance, Akira heading to the building beyond the gates. He was let in by one of the Hyuga's servants, and sat waiting in a simple yet elegantly designed room, when Lord Hyuga entered.

'So, you've chosen my daughter to accompany you tonight?'

Akira sighed, expecting another such barrier as presented by Neji, why were the most beauteous of treasures the most heavily guarded?

'Actually…' He said after moments of hesitation, 'I actually think it's a good thing, Hinata left the house mostly for training, never on any sort of social business, this will be good for her. Besides, if she's too preoccupied with her feelings to concentrate on proper training, at least she will be happy.'

The young Shinobi nodded.

Then, Hinata entered, causing Akira's jaw to drop. Her hair hung loose down her back, though it barely reached below her shoulders. She wore a traditional Kimono that was a soft violet in color; it displayed her pale legs at good length and hugged her figure tenaciously.

'Now I see why women take so long to get ready for things like these.'

Lord Hiyashi laughed at that, his humor made Kayame feel more at ease.

'Yes well, I can see in this case the wait was well worth it.' Akira agreed, though it was Lord Hyuga who spoke.

'Well…sh…shall we g…get going?' Hinata asked, nervous as ever.

They walked to the dance hall hand in hand, Akira feeling his face grow hot as they walked, he could tell from a quick glance that Hinata was feeling the same way.

'This is going to be interesting…do you know any other couples that are going?' Akira tried.

Hinata thought as they walked slowly, enjoying each others lone company as long as they could. 'Well, believe it or not Sakura said yes when Naruto asked her, but only because Sasuke said no to her.'

'Naruto, yes and…the pink haired girl?'

A nod from Hinata.

'And…Sasuke being…the black haired boy on their squad, who many other girls fawn fruitlessly over?'

Hinata giggled at the accuracy of the description, 'Yes that's the way it works with him.'

'I saw your cousin attending, did he have a date?'

This obviously came to Hinata as a surprise, 'It's possible he's going with Tenten, the girl with pigtails in his group.'

'Ah yes, I remember her from our flag game.'

'Yes well, it's either her, or he's going alone.'

'I see…'

Silence ensued for a while, until they entered the dance hall, many people there turned, some gasping at the occurrence. Only a few had even thought that Akira would be attending, let alone with a date. Some where also shocked at Hinata's dazzling appearance, it was a little unexpected.

They met up with few other surprise couples there, Naruto had indeed persuaded Sakura to join him, though she had trouble keeping her eyes from Sasuke, who only sat back, watching the events unfold. They stuck clear from Neji, who did in fact dance with Tenten, by Hinata's suggestion, rather than Akira's.

Hinata giggled as she watched Rock Lee, who seemed to have no trouble dancing energetically on his own, a one man show. Kiba, to his delight, had been asked by Ino, though as Hinata had said that was probably due to the fact that Sasuke didn't go with anyone.

Both seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely, dancing to fast, modern songs, to traditional ballads, though Hinata had trouble working up the courage to get in the waltzing position. She had blushed furiously when he offered to dance to a slower song. But they had slow danced, body's close, eyes locked. By the end of the song, Hinata finally gave in to her urge to lean forward and kiss Akira's mouth; it had been a romantic event, considering most of the other couples were doing the same.

But, all in all it seemed like the night was one big success, until unexpected visitors decided to make an appearance.


	7. A Complication

It was done so suddenly, during another slow song, so they were unprepared for anything fast paced

It was done so suddenly, during another slow song, so they were unprepared for anything fast paced. It started with the lights going out, all power had been cut to the hall, yet most people figured the harsh wind that was howling outside could have knocked over a power line or something, they didn't expect the truth.

All three doors to the hall burst open suddenly, which again could have been blamed on an upsurge of wind. But the Shinobi present weren't so thick, some started screaming, Hinata pushed herself deeper into Akira's embrace, burying her head in his chest.

There were the sounds of tables and chairs being knocked over, even steel meeting steel, a kunai engagement of sorts had begun somewhere in the hall. Though it was definitely too dark to see anything, let alone make out facial details, due to the only lighting being from the moon and starlight outside. It seemed the intruders had cut the power for the whole street, the streetlights weren't working either.

There were sounds of people being hit and wood breaking, then, abruptly, it all ceased. Sure, it was still pitch black in the room, but all hostile sounds had faded into the night. Some Joni even began to arrive, calling out to see if everyone was okay, only to have their inquiries met with moans of pain and desperate calls for help.

Akira could tell there had been some serious injuries from this quick strike, maybe even casualties, though Akira hoped that could be avoided. Eventually the lights were even turned back on, to display the scene of utter disarray before them. Akira and Hinata had not dared to move throughout the whole thing, they had not contemplated leaving each others comfort.

As had been heard, tables had been toppled, kunai scratch marks could be seen on the walls, and some Genin lay on the floor, curled up in pain, clutching their points of injury.

Hinata turned more pale than usual as she scanned the disheartening hall. All Genin present were accounted for…except for one. Try as they might, they could not locate Naruto Uzumaki.

'Naruto! Naruto, where are you!' Both Hinata and Sakura Haruno could be heard, calling frantically for the boy, but none could locate him.

The boy's Sensei, Kakashi Hatake was by Sakura's side quickly, convincing her to stay calm, it was not an easy task. Other Jonin were already beginning their enquiry with other Ninja around the premises, most were either injured or badly shaken.

'Akira Omega, would you know anything as to why these Ninja attacked?' Kakashi said sternly.

Akira shrugged, though he too was deadly serious, 'wouldn't have any idea, at least not until we know the identity of the culprits. Have your friends begun to span out in search?'

'Yes, but remember since these people took Naruto is likely they have a place to go afterwards, they will travel faster with a set destination than several other Ninja trying to look under every nook and cranny.'

Akira nodded, 'If they've taken Naruto, they will pay, he is innocent, these people are playing dirty.'

Kakashi agreed, 'But sadly this is the way Ninja thugs work, strike from the shadows, it gives a much greater chance of success. And to do so during a celebration packed with Ninja, while being able to leave without being detected, these Ninja mean business.'

'Anyway, I suggest you escort Miss Hyuga to a hospital, for a quick examination.'

'But…I'm…' She was cut off.

'Fine? No, you're not even close, the mere shock caused by the attack has shot your nerves, you need to calm yourself and get rest, the best place for both those things is the hospital.'

Hinata let her eyes trail to the floor, beaten, 'Very well.'

So they left, walking through these darkened, gloom filled streets not with the rosy pallor of infatuation in their cheeks, but a pale, fatigued alertness, trying to keep a wary eye on the alleys and houses, though they were both exhausted.

Hinata, rather than holding her accomplice's hand, embarrassed, clung to his whole arm in comfort and protection, an arm which Akira gladly gave.

The hospital seemed to have a shadow cast over it this night, a few others were hobbling inside and the few windows that had lights on did little to ease both their sense of rising unease, it was not safe to be on the streets after what had just happened.

But the staff on the inside was still working like busy bees, tirelessly trying to make their patient's stay as comfortable as possible. It was a relief to them when Akira graciously offered to escort Hinata to her room by himself and even care for her. She didn't need much treatment really; Akira's medical knowledge was more than enough for this task.

So Akira set the weary Hinata down on a soft hospital bed, and began searching through the cupboards in the room for supplies. She had fallen in the hall when the thugs chose to attack and had an ugly scrape down her right leg.

Other than that the only major problem were her nerves, Akira had felt her tremble as they walked, even now she was shaking like a leaf, yet the summer night air was perfectly warm. He cleaned her leg and gave her as many blankets as he could get his hands on. By the end of it all she was tucked away in a hospital bed, swamped in warm blankets.

Before Hinata fell into sleep, he offered her a kiss on her cheek. She responded unexpectedly, by throwing her arms around his neck while he was still close, returning his kiss for one of her own, on his mouth. The two remained in that position for some time, both afraid to let go of the other.

'Will you…s…stay by me?' She murmured in his ear.

'Until the day I die, or you leave me. As for me leaving you, that's not an option to me.'

Hinata sounded amused, 'It's funny, we've only met for about a week or two ad yet we're making pledges of undying love.'

Akira sounded surprised, 'Hinata, you said that whole sentence without stuttering once, maybe you're finally starting to feel comfortable around me.'

That made Hinata blush slightly, old habits died hard. It also got her back to her nervous stuttering, as easy as it had left, it had returned. 'Oh…w…well. I…guess I am.'

Akira smiled, making Hinata smile with him, 'Besides, it's hard not to fall head over heels with someone like you.'

Again, that sparked a wave of embarrassment, turning her face a deeper shade of crimson.

'I hope you don't grow out of that habit.' He said.

Hinata got confused again, 'Why?'

'Because you blush beautifully,' was his only response.

'Anyway, you should get some rest, but I won't leave your side until you awake.'

Hinata lay her head back on her pillows, a little grin evident on her pale face, 'That's a nice feeling, knowing someone's watching over you.'

Akira chuckled, 'Again, you didn't stutter, but enough of that, sleep now.'


	8. The Plot Thickens

In the days that followed the Shinobi of the village grew increasingly tense, no-one had seen any sign of Naruto, nor of any suspicious Shinobi, their tracks were swept clean

In the days that followed the Shinobi of the village grew increasingly tense, no-one had seen any sign of Naruto, nor of any suspicious Shinobi, their tracks were swept clean. Try as the Anbu Black OPS might, they couldn't even get a trail on their target.

Akira had to stay by Hinata often; she was growing more restless and anxious by the day. Akira did his best to keep her in high spirits and active, but there was only so much one ninja could do.

Not that he himself was not thoroughly suspicious by now. He knew of course that fowl play was involved, but whether or not his worst fears were to be realized was another matter.

That's why he was forced to ask an audience with the Lord Hokage who, given that he was new to the village and that suspicious things were happening so shortly after his arrival, she was only too pleased to accept.

Akira couldn't blame her for her suspicions after all, she was only looking out for the village, and the nature of this kidnapping was highly irregular, which is exactly what Akira himself feared.

He sat again in the same darkened room of his first interrogation, surrounded by guarding Black OPS. His expression was plain, yet somehow grim, his lips set in a straight line as if carved from stone.

'Akira, may I ask, exactly what the nature of this meeting is?' The Hokage asked evenly, though her face betrayed her tired, ageing form, she had been busy trying to organize Naruto's rescue.

'It is concerning the kidnapping,' Akira began, already causing the Hokage's brows to rise. 'I must ask…what is the nature of the captured boy's chakra?'

Tsunade's eyebrows remained raised, 'His chakra? What does that have to do with…?'

'Just please…answer the question. Is anything out of the ordinary with the boy in terms of chakra?'

The Hokage took a deep breath, and then spoke. 'I'm not sure why you'd bring this up, but if it will give us some answers then yes, the kid's chakra is abnormal.'

One of the ANBU motioned towards her, as if she was about to reveal something bet left hidden, she ignored the gesture.

'How so?' Akira asked, becoming tense.

'His chakra is not the only chakra in his body. At birth, he had the nine tailed foxes chakra sealed within him as well; it makes the boy's chakra to which he has access almost limitless. Well…probably not limitless, but its much more than the average person to say the least.'

Tsunade noticed the boys fists were tightly clenched, his whole posture seemed wound up. Her comment seemed to visibly tighten those strings.

'This is bad…very bad.'

'What? What is bad? What do you know of this?!' The Hokage was almost yelling now, Akira seemed unperturbed.

'If think I now know who has taken Naruto Uzumaki and why.'

'Well…out with it!'

Akira sighed exhaustedly, he never enjoyed saying this. 'You know about my cursed Jutsu right? Well it just so happens that there is one other Jutsu…one only I can do.'

The air in the room grew tenser with each sentence.

'These people…if they are who I think they are, have been after me for quite some time. They have a weapon that can be used to put me under there control. It is there wish that they force me to use _that_ Jutsu, because I would never use it of my own accord.'

'Why is that and what does any of it have to do with Naruto? Is he a hostage?'

Akira shook his head, 'The people are all strong, stronger than me in my current state and probably stronger even than you.'

The Hokage's expression was one of extreme doubt, but she allowed him to continue.

'Even so, they do not have sufficient chakra to perform this Jutsu for me, nor does my enraged state have such power. So, they devised a machine that will store away chakra from other Shinobi, until it can be used with me while I am under there control, to use that Jutsu.'

'What…kind of Jutsu are we talking about here?'

'A doomsday Jutsu,' he replied simply.

'W…what! Do you mean to say a Jutsu that could destroy the world as we know it?!'

'Precisely, a summoning Jutsu, if the beast were to launch its deadly ray, then the world would end. It is my burden to bear, to have the ability, but not the will to destroy the world. Sadly, it is the intention of these people to bring about the end of it all. As I said, they wield the same cursed Jutsu as me, only this final Jutsu is mine alone.'

The Hokage sat back, breathing heavily, 'So, they use Naruto's abnormal chakra to get the reserves they need to use this Jutsu, and then they come looking for you. What does the weapon look like, the one they use to mind control you.'

'It is a crystal ball, I need only look at it and I am under the command of their leader: Aihvus.'

The Hokage looked at the floor wearing a troubled expression; she had so suddenly been put in a harsh situation. 'Well…if the majority of the villages forces span out and search through the surrounding area for these guys, the rest keeping a close eye on you, then we shouldn't have any problems.'

Akira scowled, 'That's considering your force that guards me is sufficient to hold off their attacks. These Shinobi are unlike any other, more like me, with demonic Jutsu, your guards better be up to the challenge.'


	9. A Troubling Proposition

In the days to come Akira was to be closely guarded by the top Shinobi of the leaf village

In the days to come Akira was to be closely guarded by the top Shinobi of the leaf village. Kakashi Hatake was among the group, even Lord Hiyashi Hyuga agreed to the task, having been pleased with the boy's relations with his daughter thus far. From Hinata Akira got the impression that the man would have had better things to do, had this been any other Shinobi to guard.

He was to have his room surrounded by Anbu by night and when he went out in the day he was closely escorted by four skilled Shinobi that weren't exactly Anbu, that way they would blend in with the crowd better. But if these people were who Akira suspected, then that wouldn't fool them for more than a second or two. Besides, if they tried a frontal assault in broad daylight, more proper Anbu were nearby always, with the full force of the leaf village only a call away.

Today he was to take a walk with Hinata around a park near the Hyuga compound. Since of the pair emotion connection, Hiyashi also wanted his heir closely guarded, her actions were heavily restricted.

This made any attempts at romance difficult, but the two were aware of the situation and the vitality of their safety. So hey kept to intimate whispers and handholding for the time being, which was fine for Akira, he got to learn about the girl in more depth.

She had even been willing to share the story of her former lifelong crush on the kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki. She had expected this to worry Akira, but he surprised her by shaking off the comment. After all, she had said yes to him, not Naruto.

After the first few nervous days Akira got to thinking that this idea of honesty with the leaf village and close guarding may just work, until one day, when he was called into the Hokage's office yet again, interrupting his peaceful stroll with the Hyuga heiress. This time there was no dark room, not even any Anbu, only those personal guards standing outside her door and her assistant Shizune, an open lady with a friendly smile. But this day she did not smile, this made Akira instantly nervous, what had happened?

Hinata had accompanied him and gave him an attempt at a reassuring smile, but she was less than convincing. Ever since Naruto's capture, she had never been quite as happy as when Naruto had been around.

The Hokage motioned with her eyes towards a single sheet of thick paper on her desk; it had slick black handwriting across it. The two adults were silent as Akira slowly obtained the letter from Tsunade's desk.

_Dear Hokage/Akira OMEGA_

_I'm sure you are aware of the absence of one of your more unusually Shinobi, a Naruto Uzumaki. If Akira has not filled you in on what he understands to be our intentions with the boy, I suggest he do so before you continue reading. I have already drained the boy's demon Chakra sufficiently to satisfy our plans. We would return the boy immediately, except we still miss one piece to our puzzle, Akira OMEGA himself. So, I propose a trade is to be made, Naruto Uzumaki, unharmed, for Akira OMEGA to be made tomorrow atop the stone faces of your city. Should you fail to comply with our request, we will ensure that we drain the rest of boys original Chakra until he dies, using it to further strengthen my own and my partners' Chakra._

_So we suggest you send Akira to the stone faces ALONE tomorrow at noon, lest Naruto Uzumaki's slow, painful death rest on your conscience._

_Aihvus_

'That was the group leader's name, wasn't it?' The Hokage asked voice tense.

Akira nodded, 'He uses tricks and strategy rather than force, and this being the largest village I've visited thus far.'

Now the Hokage nodded in understanding, 'To accept though, would be madness. If he'd know you'd fill us in on the details as soon as Naruto was missing, then he must know you'd tell us the nature of their plans. So how can we knowingly accept; if we decline Naruto dies, if we accept, everyone dies, where's the logic in threatening with one life when millions of others are at stake?'

'But…you must save Naruto!' Hinata cried shrilly, breaking the softer, more thoughtful atmosphere.

Again the Hokage nodded, 'Exactly, we must also dispose of these thugs before they find another way to acquire Akira, so now we can kill two birds with one stone. At least now they will come out of hiding.'

'I doubt that most likely one of the group's lower henchman will deliver Naruto, while the rest remain hidden.'

'What if…we force the one lackey to run, leading us to the rest of them?'

'The men in that group are steadfast in courage; they will remain fighting if it would otherwise compromise the rest of the group.'

'Still…you said the one would be lowly, is it possible his courage could waiver? Could we get this one person to break their strategy and run like a coward?'

Akira thought about it for a moment, 'Actually…if we can get a Ninja to tail the man once we tell him the deals off…he would have to relay that information back to Aihvus somehow…but we'd need the village's most stealthy Ninja to tail the man, it's only because he'll be an underling that we stand any chance of pulling this off at all.'

'So…the person would need to be a strong Shinobi and good at some sort of stealth related Jutsu…shadow footprints, transparency…any ideas?'

Suddenly the Hokage's face broke out into a mischievous grin, 'I know just the guy, Shizune, go find that oaf Jiraya and fill him in on the situation and what we need of him, he's strong, maybe even stronger than me, so if by chance someone stronger shows up and tries to take us on, he'll be able to handle himself long enough for help to arrive.'

'Good…this better work,' Said Akira anxiously, then with a sidelong glance at his accomplice he added, 'For our sake's and Naruto's.'


	10. A fient plan

Sorry I've taken so long to write another chapter, been busy writing other stuff  but enjoy, the end of this fanfic is near

_**Sorry I've taken so long to write another chapter, been busy writing other stuff :) **__**but enjoy, the end of this fanfic is near**_

**_had a few hits, but wouldreally appreciate reviews, hadn;t had any yet :(_**

So, on the day, Akira was seen marching vigilantly up towards the stone faces of the Hokages that had come before Lady Tsunade, all brilliant Shinobi, as they were all counting on the strengths of such splendid Shinobi now.

Tsunade walked along side him at that moment in time, openly disregarding the letters warning regarding to Akira coming alone, not that it really mattered. If this Aihvus really believed that they would send someone who would cause the end of the world off alone, hen he had another thing coming.

But instantly, as soon as Akira and Tsunade got a clear view of the top of the stone faces, the boy's heart sank as fast as a stone in a pond. The man awaiting them was tall and thin, with silvery-grey hair that fell well past his shoulders, and scars running from the ends of their eyes, then turning to run down the outside of his cheeks. It was those scars that kept Akira awake at night, and kept reappearing on every person he saw; no matter how hard he tried to purge them from his mind.

'Aihvus…' he mumbled, as if in a trance.

Tsunade glanced down at him worriedly, noticing that the man was alone, except for an odd machine, which held a glass oval the size of a bed. This crude device housed the unconscious Naruto Uzumaki, who looked pale and thin, totally drained of physical energy.

'This is b...bad, we can't just take Naruto now, the plan will never work…'

'Be patient, I've already told Jiraya through a mike to initiate his transparency Jutsu and prepare to retrieve Naruto from under this guy's nose, while we have him occupied.'

'That'll never work, Aihvus won't be fooled for a second, no matter how good this creepy old man is at transparency, as soon as he tries to move the casket, Aihvus will know, and stop him.'

'Isn't it nice to have someone of such optimism on our side? Jiraya and I are pretty tough you know; we'll take this guy on. While I engage him, Jiraya takes Naruto, and then we run, until the whole force of the village is upon these goons. They'll never stand a chance.'

Akira scowled, 'I was under the assumption we'd try and out strategize the agents, besting them through force has much less chance of succeeding…'

The Lady Hokage proceeded to slap the boy firmly on the back of the head, 'At least pretend to think this has any chance of working, if your hearts not in this then it will fail, everyone has to do their part.'

Akira's mouth was set in a strait line as he executed a tight nod, 'I'll do what I can…and hope the world doesn't end in the process…'

Tsunade gave up with a sigh; they were approaching earshot of their adversary, who grinned malevolently.

'Akira OMEGA how nice to see you again, how've you been? You look well…' the man began casually, as though chatting to an old friend.

'I've been well, though I am glad to inform you that the feeling of this being a happy occasion is not mutual.'

The man frowned childishly, 'really, no "hello" no "nice to see your well" c'mon OMEGA, we've been through so much together.'

'Unfortunately most of that seems to consist of you trying to use my final Jutsu against my will.'

The man shrugged, '…yes that's true, but that's in the past, now things are different, because I'm going to succeed this time. Just wait, the world will be cleansed of its filth by the time this day is done…though technically it won't ever get to end will it? Anyway, I see you've brought a friend, how nice, are you here to provide a little sport before the end my dear?'

Tsunade matched Aihvus's bold grin from before, 'Oh just a little, shouldn't be too interesting.'

The man looked as though he was a child in play school and free time had just ended, 'What a shame, I was hoping to test my fullest ability before all this happens, but little sport is better than no sport…'

His hand went behind his back as he talked, 'Oh, just one last thing I need to attend to before we begin…' From behind his back he brought out a large, spherical orb of deep violet, which seemed to hold within it a sort of swirling mist.

Akira's eyes became vacant, his body went limp, except from his back which was needed to hold him up, and his head lolled on its neck. 'Akira?' The Hokage said quickly, finding there was no response feared for the worst.

'I'm afraid he can't hear you, you see now all he has to do is touch this orb and he will be given the power as well as the will to execute the perfect Jutsu.'

Tsunade froze as Akira waltzed casually over to Aihvus and took hold of the sphere firmly with both hands. "He mentioned sport, a fight or something… he can't have it end just yet…"

Chakra began to flow visibly and uncontrollably from the sphere and through Akira's body, glowing a sinister crimson. The boy's body became completely immersed in the blood red chakra, obscuring him from sight.

'Now, as I said, before I give the signal, we are to have one last bought. It's all pretty standard really, we face each other in combat, either you die and the world ends, unless a new opponent cares to oppose me, or I die and the world keeps on spinning…for now.'

'Sounds good, but I'm afraid I won't be leaving the fate of the world up to a single one on one match…'

From all around the stone faces, a harsh wind blew off all covers of people nearby. Kakashi, Guy, all the rookies available and many other highly skilled Shinobi encircled the leading pair.

The grin that adorned Aihvus's features grew large and toothy, 'Ah, I was so hoping you'd make this fun…' From within some nearby shrubs, Shinobi of all shapes and sizes rushed from within all veiled completely in black hooded cloaks, totally obscuring any defining features other than height.

The two sides looked close to even, though more and more leaf-village Shinobi were turning up every minute.

'The famous leaf village, against a band of apocalyptic visionaries, this will be fun…'


	11. Let It Begin!

Yeah soz I took this long, I know I don't have many readers but the few that I have should be aloud to finish the story, almost done :P Anywayz havent gotten any reviews yet so would be nice...enjoy!

The engagement began almost immediately, after Tsunade first issued a warning to all leaf Ninja, regarding the use of specific Jutsu. Apparently she had done her research on this dreaded band, to discover that any sort of Kekeigenkai (check spelling) that specifically designated the enemy would be useless. Only styles of combat that focused on enhancing the abilities of the one using them would do any good. That cut out the Byakugan, the sharringan and the entire Hyuga style.

This made little difference to the team of Rock Lee and Might Guy, whose extreme ty-Jutsu would prove more than useful in the battle to come.

Aihvus referred to the Hokage when speaking, 'It is now much too crowded here, allow us to move to a more convenient location, I think it would be best for me to take along little Akira, wouldn't want some sneaking Shinobi to take him away in all the confusion now would we?'

Tsunade only nodded, it made little difference to her if he took Akira or not, in his state he would make little difference.

Aihvus led the way through the nearby forestation, after grabbing his hostage by the scruff of the neck. Tsunade struggled to keep up, until they reached a grassy clearing with which to confront each other. The Hokage was sure she heard the subtle sounds of Jiraya pursuing them, as well as the sounds of confrontation nearby.

If she knew Jiraya (which she did quite well, unfortunately for her), then she figured he'd stick back until she was in trouble and then come to the rescue like a big hero.

Almost at once he surprised her by rushing from the trees to stand by his partner. 'This could be the last fight any of us ever face, and you thought I'd just stand back and watch?' He stated, as if reading her thoughts.

Tsunade only nodded, eyes intent on the menacing figure before them both, along with an incapacitated Akira, still holding that defiled orb.

The thought returned to Tsunade that Aihvus could end this whenever he wished; all he had to do was give the order.

Their opposition grinned malevolently, 'Two Sanin against little old me? I think I should even the playing field, OMEGA, prepare to fight,' He called, beckoning for the still entranced youth to step forward.

The two's eyes widened, 'Sending a boy against one of us? Does this man want to loose here? If we can knock off Akira we may be able to prevent all this…'

Tsunade nodded, 'But if it gets bad for them, Aihvus will just give the order, one of us will need to detract him.'

'I will end it for all, just give the order, master,' Akira's monotone voice sounded.

'Yes, in time my boy but until then, I need you to keep one of those two adults busy for me, so I can best one of them at a time.'

Akira nodded, 'I understand, I will use my cursed Jutsu to keep them occupied.'

Akira's legs parted as he began to create many complex and unusual hand signs, Tsunade could guess what was coming.

'Jiraya, prepare to move, the boy will trap you!'

Jiraya's head snapped towards the boy, body strung tight in preparation of a swift flight. When the boy announced the name of his Jutsu, the "Hell's Gate" both Sanin flung themselves towards their opponents. Since the hell's gate had manifested itself where they had been standing moments before, they needn't worry about it further.

But Akira began to make new hand signs once he had seen that his first attempt had failed. When the two were close, he announced his next performance: "Monstrosity Jutsu!"

But this technique's usual twisting mandibles did not come forth in their usual manner, rather than from his arm, Akira tore open his shirt, the tear running the height of his stomach. What happened next stopped both Sanin in their tracks.

The next rip came from Akira's chest itself, rendering a vertical spit down the length of his abdomen. Both sides flung open, revealing his still beating heart and blood red flesh.

But something wasn't right in this gruesome picture, where the curved bones of his ribs would be usually: that's where the tentacles had been made, in a momentary replacement for his own ribs.

They flung themselves at their targets without having to be told what to do, both parties only just had time to snap back to their senses and roll away from their oncoming assault.

Or at least one of them was able, Tsunade was thought to have gotten over her fear of blood and that was true enough. But at the sight of this unsanitary horror, she was totally unable to move at all. She could only coil up into a shuddering ball of fear on the grassy floor.

Jiraya was forced to push her out of harms way, a difficult task considering the mass of the one being pushed, and the unpredictable range of the tentacles.

But he managed, despite receiving a fierce whip to the back. Unfortunately he had taken his eye off of their other opponent, but that didn't matter for long, Aihvus reappeared behind the fallen man, prepared with a lethal Jutsu.

'Hand of Blood Jutsu!' Jiraya turned to see that Aihvus's hand did look as though the hand itself were made of blood. He didn't like the look of this Jutsu, whatever it did, but he would make sure it never met its mark.

'Needle Chizo!' He countered. The Jutsu efficiently wrapped both he and his cargo completely in a dome of needle like points which were actually made of the users own hair.

Whatever Aihvus' hand of blood did, the needle chizo intimidated him efficiently to withdraw. Jiraya stood, swinging his still needle like blanket of hair at the foe.

Like a foe struck by a rain of arrows, Aihvus was smothered. A gurgle of pain was mostly stifled by the needle-hair; it would have appeared that the man was slaughtered.

Unfortunately this was not the case; the stricken form of their enemy burst like a human-shaped balloon, filled conveniently with blood. But as any Shinobi could have guessed this was no balloon, rather a fully solid clone.

'A clone of blood?!' He said in both bewilderment and awe. Obviously this did not bode well with the already fear-stricken Tsunade. Jiraya looked back to find her in no better shape, he would be forced to snap her out of it.

He found the spare moment needed to deliver a stinging blow across her face, 'Tsunade this isn't the time for fear, we've got to stop the world from being blown up!'

To his undying relief she responded quickly, snapping her head towards him, eyes sharp with clarity. Nodding: she jumped up and joined him on her feet in one smooth motion. 'Sorry, old habits dye hard you know.'

'Well, you're here now, I think I know how we can stop them from casting that Jutsu, you have to be ready to grab Akira.'

She nodded in understanding, whatever he was going to try, now would be the time to do so. It looked as though the real Aihvus was still nowhere to be seen and the monstrosity Jutsu appeared to tax Akira greatly of his Chakra; he was still awaiting his next order from his "master".

'Alright then, get ready; we have to be quick to get Akira away from that orb.' Not even waiting for a nod from his counterpart, he began his plan, making hand signs for another Jutsu.

'Dark bog Jutsu!' This technique would prove much more effective than Akira's "Hell's Gate". A bog covering Akira's half of the glade in a bog of reddish-brown mud. Akira was quickly bound by the muck and began his descent into the awaiting abyss.

But Tsunade was ready, leaping from the beginning of this bog, flew swiftly towards her target. But Aihvus wasn't about to let his prize slip through his fingers again…


End file.
